La Technique du radis suprême
by Sigognac
Summary: L'équipe sept est désespérée de ne pas être parvenue à prendre une clochette à Kakashi-sensei. Gai les invite à boire une grenadine pour leur remonter le moral et il en profite pour leur révéler une technique de son cru, unique en son genre.


**Titre :** _La Technique du radis suprême_**  
****Auteur : **Sigognac  
**Genre :** Général / humour

**Rating** **:** K

**Résumé :** L'équipe sept est désespérée de ne pas être parvenue à prendre une clochette à Kakashi-sensei. Gai les invite à boire une grenadine pour leur remonter le moral et il en profite pour leur révéler une technique de son cru, unique en son genre.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga _Naruto_ appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note :** Ce texte a été inspiré par un thème donné lors d'une Nuit du Fof. Le concept ? Un mot est donné et on a une heure pour écrire dessus. J'ai fait la Nuit en décalé mais en respectant le timing.

Et le thème était… « radis » !

**~/~/~**

_La Technique du radis suprême_

**~/~/~**

Naruto sirotait sa grenadine en silence, l'air renfrogné. Iruka mis à part, c'était pourtant la première fois qu'un adulte de Konoha l'invitait à boire quelque chose. Il aurait dû se sentir enfin accepté mais sa défaite de la journée accaparait bien trop son esprit.

Certes, Kakashi-sensei avait consenti à devenir le jounin-instructeur de l'équipe sept mais Naruto aurait voulu réellement réussir son épreuve, tenir entre ses doigts une de ces fameuses clochettes.

« C'est un jounin entraîné, tenta de relativiser Sakura à ses côtés, c'est bien normal que de petits genins fraîchement promus comme nous ne parviennent pas à le vaincre…

– Mais il ne s'agissait pas de le vaincre, rectifia Sasuke agacé, juste d'attraper une vulgaire clochette !

– Ne vous dévalorisez pas, mes chers enfants, chercha à les consoler Gai. L'épreuve des clochettes est une des plus difficiles qu'il soit. »

Quand Gai avait vu les trois pauvres malheureux errer dans les rues de Konoha, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de tenter de les consoler en leur offrant une tournée de grenadines mais cela les avait à peine déridés.

« Vous savez, continua-t-il, je pratique Kakashi depuis de nombreuses années : c'est un adversaire d'une grande valeur.

– On arrivera jamais à sa hauteur, se lamenta Sakura.

– Il doit bien avoir un point faible ! hurla subitement Naruto qui, comme à son habitude, refusait de s'avouer vaincu.

– Comme chacun d'entre nous, révéla Gai, mais il m'a fallu des années pour le trouver. »

A ces mots, Sasuke se redressa : cet énergumène à la combinaison verte lui parut subitement bien plus digne d'intérêt.

« Et quel serait ce point faible ? interrogea-t-il abruptement.

– Il est invisible à l'œil nu, répondit Gai, et il faut tout un cérémonial pour le faire apparaître, c'est que j'ai baptisé « la technique du radis suprême ».

– Vous avez inventé une technique uniquement pour vaincre Kakashi-sensei ? s'extasia Naruto que le nom de la dite technique n'étonna pas plus que ça. Je vous en prie : enseignez-la-nous !

– C'est impossible, déplora Gai, cette technique n'est active qu'en présence de Kakashi. Elle ne peut pas être enseignée sans lui. »

Et à cet instant, comme entraîné par un mauvais instinct, Kakashi poussa la porte du café où la petite troupe s'était installée. Tout le monde se figea avant que Kakashi ne fronce les sourcils et n'interpelle directement Gai.

« Tu essaies déjà de me piquer mes élèves ? Je te signale que tu en as des à toi que tu peux traumatiser à loisir…

– Je ne fais qu'offrir un peu de réconfort à de jeunes pousses esseulées. Il faut leur donner du soleil et de l'eau si tu veux qu'elles se développent.

– Ou des coups de pied aux fesses, contra Kakashi. »

Une discussion s'engagea sur la meilleure manière d'enseigner : Kakashi prônait la discipline et l'autonomie, Gai utilisait des métaphores potagères difficiles à suivre, les enfants allaient de l'un à l'autre sans intervenir.

« Si nous réglions la question par un petit duel ? » proposa finalement Gai en adressant aux enfants un clin d'œil peu discret.

Ils comprirent tous les trois l'allusion : Gai allait profiter de l'affrontement pour utiliser la technique du radis suprême. Nauruto ouvrit de grands yeux, Sakura rapprocha ses poings de son visage, Sasuke plaça ses mains sous son nez pour dissimuler le vif intérêt qu'il portait à l'affaire.

« Quel défi ? interrogea Kakashi sur un ton ennuyé.

– Bras de fer », énonça Gai.

Kakashi haussa les épaules avant de venir s'installer à la table du groupe. Les deux jounins relevèrent leur manche et se mirent en position. L'affrontement débuta et, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, les adversaires se révélèrent de force égale. Le statut quo dura plusieurs minutes. La tension progressait, les enfants retenaient leur souffle. A quel moment Gai allait-il utiliser sa technique ?

Le signal fut donné par un nouveau clin d'œil de sa part.

« Ajoutons un peu d'enjeu, proposa-t-il, et si le vainqueur offrait une tournée au vaincu ? »

Il fallut deux secondes pour que la phrase de Gai fasse son effet. D'un coup, Kakashi sembla faiblir et Gai l'emporta sur lui avec facilité.

« Je n'en pouvais plus, lâcha Kakashi sur un ton peu convaincant, bravo Gai, tu m'as eu ! Tu m'offres le saké ? »

Les trois enfants fronçaient les sourcils. Gai avait effectivement gagné mais où était la technique ?

Kakashi prit trois verres de saké, tout en convenant que les méthodes pédagogiques de Gai pouvaient avoir leurs avantages. Un peu plus joyeux qu'à son arrivée, il se permit même d'ébouriffer les cheveux des garçons.

Les membres de l'équipe sept adressaient à Gai des regards déçus mais celui-ci leur répondit par un sourire sibyllin. Au même instant, Kakashi, qui s'était redressé, les salua avant de prendre congé.

« Heureusement que c'est toi qui as gagné, Gai, je n'aurais jamais pu t'inviter. Tu sais comment je suis : je n'ai jamais un _radis_ sur moi. »

Et sur ces mots, Kakashi disparut comme il était apparu.

« C'est un peu décevant, lâcha Sasuke.

– Vous m'avez demandé si Kakashi avait un point faible, rappela Gai, je vous ai prouvé qu'il en avait un. »

Les enfants en convinrent et cette prise de conscience les dérida un peu. Ils burent le fond de leur grenadine avec plus d'enthousiasme. Gai – dans sa grande gentillesse – leur commanda une autre tournée.

« Ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que Kakashi-sensei n'est pas infaillible, résuma Naruto. N'empêche, je ne suis pas sûr pour le nom de votre technique. Moi, je l'aurais plutôt baptisée « la technique du _radin_ suprême ».

– Kakashi est mon éternel rival et vous verrez que ses exploits au combat sont nombreux et incroyables, jamais je ne me permettrais de lui manquer ainsi de respect. »

Les trois enfants acquiescèrent, un peu gênés de si mal considérer ce grand jounin qui avait accepté de les prendre sous son aile.

« Néanmoins, poursuivit Gai dans une œillade complice, la ressemblance phonétique des deux mots ne m'avait pas échappé. »

Les trois enfants sourirent dans leur grenadine et, déjà, Sasuke regrettait son avis premier : Gai-sensei était beaucoup plus intéressant qu'il en avait l'air.

**~/~/~**

Merci d'avoir lu !

**~/~/~**


End file.
